


Don't think, just confess!

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, set somewhere around the beginning of season 2, this is a tag omg sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Noya has come to a conclusion. But what's the next step now?Russian version translated by Lucifers Owl
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Don't think, just confess!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I keep thinking about so many different ways/situations for characters to confess to each other, but this time I wrote it down as well.  
> Also I finally dared to write some AsaNoya. I love these boys so much, yet I always fear my writing won't portray them the right way, but there's a thing called "Learning by Doing" so here we go!

"You okay, bro?"  
Noya blinked as Tanaka's worried face suddenly filled his field of vision. It was Monday afternoon and they were at the school's sports hall, practicing for the next upcoming volleyball tournament as usual.

So why was his friend standing in front of him? Wasn't he supposed to serve from the other side of the net?

Letting his eyes wander shortly, Noya realized Tanaka must have served already without Noya even realizing it.  
"Ah, sorry, Ryuu. I was spacing out. Nice serve! I didn't even see it coming," he answered with a laugh, trying to take a few steps back, but Tanaka's grip on his shoulder lasted.

"That's unusual," Tanaka uttered, his voice serious and tinged by such a huge amount of worries one wasn't used to coming from the bald man, "you didn't even answer when I called you."  
Had Tanaka really been calling him? Noya couldn't remember anything of the sort, but now he noticed the whole team was looking at him - most of them worried, some annoyed, some impatient.

_Ah, shit._  
"I'm sorry!" He apologized and bowed so suddenly, Tanaka stumbled next to him, finally letting go of the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Something on your mind? I've never seen _you_ that spaced out during practice," Sugawara mentioned truthfully from the other side of the court.

Chewing on his bottom lip Noya considered his answer. What Suga had said was true and it was like the heaviness of this reality was getting to him only now. This was getting in the way of volleyball practice, even if he had never intended to let that happen.

"You need a break today? It's okay to go home early for once," Ukai suggested and Noya's eyes widened in shock. He didn't want to miss out on volleyball!

"No, I'm sorry! I'll concentrate now," he answered to the others but mostly to reprimand himself, doing his best to look determined under Ukai's scrutinizing gaze.

"Alright, spiking practice!" Ukai ordered eventually and everyone decided to let it slide as they shifted their focus back to the training.

Noya took a deep breath and successfully received the ball their captain had spiked from the other side of the net. Next up was Sugawara and the libero had no trouble in receiving his spike as well.

Afterwards, Asahi got into position, both of his huge, strong hands gripping the ball as he took a deep breath to steady himself. Noya watched in awe how Asahi played the ball to Kageyama and ran towards the net, the muscles in his strong legs flexing with every step he took, his gaze focused and determined as he jumped, trusting in his setter to deliver the ball back to him at just the right moment, his posture more beautiful than ever.

The focused look on Asahi's face suddenly changed to one of confusion, these beautiful pink lips forming syllables that almost sounded like his own name.

And again.

"Nishinoya!"

"Huh?" Noya awoke from his trance with the realization that Asahi really had been calling him more than once - probably because he had totally spaced out _again_ , not even trying to receive the ball.

"Fuck!!" The small libero yelled in frustration, making Asahi flinch and hold up his hands in a placating way. This reaction only caused Noya to swear again since he neither intended to scare the older male nor wanted _any_ of his team members to needlessly worry about him when they could be playing volleyball instead.

"Okay, out with it. What's wrong?" Daichi asked, using his authoritative captain-voice, leaving no room to disobey.

Looking down at the floor, the libero chewed on his bottom lip. How should he explain this without revealing too much?  
"It's just," he started but bit his lip again, "I've realized something during the weekend. Suddenly. And it keeps coming back to my mind even though I _want to_ concentrate on volleyball."

" _What_ did you realize?" Daichi urged him to elaborate.

"Come now, Daichi, that's private," Suga tried to convince him.

"I'm in love."

Everyone went silent, making Noya realize he had once more spoken up without thinking first. Knowing full well he couldn't take back what he had just carelessly confessed, he took a deep breath and looked up.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Tanaka screamed and came running over to grab him by his shoulders, shaking him excitedly. "Who? How? Why? When?"

"Woah, chill, bro," Noya laughed, glad his best friend was shaking him out of the state of shock he had suddenly felt falling upon him after he had seen Asahi freeze on the other side the field.

"But what has that to do with playing volleyball?" Kageyama asked, visibly annoyed that the training got interrupted.  
"Kageyama, you idiot!" Hinata uttered.

"I'm just not sure what to do next, so it's difficult to concentrate on anything else," the libero admitted, "and I'm angry at myself that it took me so much time to realize something so obvious."

"Huh," Suga turned to him, obviously surprised, "I always thought you'd be the type to simply go and confess to them without even a second of hesitation."

"But wouldn't that be too soon?" Noya honestly uttered his concerns, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Why? Aren't you confident in your feelings?" Even though the question the vice-captain had asked was legitimate, it sounded reproachful to Noya's ears.

"I am! But what if _they_ aren't confident enough? When I tell them that I've realized my feelings only now, they might think it's just a short phase I'm going through," Noya uttered and pulled at his own hair in frustration. Why was this so complicated? Nothing has ever been more complicated than this situation. Or he had just never cared enough about anything enough to make it this complex, but he seriously didn't want to mess this up.

"Aren't you mixing this up?" Takeda suddenly joined the conversation, the question sounding rhetorical coming from the teacher who often gave invaluable advice out of nowhere.

"The moment you fall in love and the moment you _realize_ you've fallen usually aren't the same. Personally, I think that almost every love is love at first sight. But not everyone does realize their love as soon as they meet their significant other. Think back to the time you have spent with them already. Don't you think you've always been in love with them, but only realized it now? That is why you -as you've mentioned earlier- are angry at yourself for being slow, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's true," Nishinoya blinked slowly, once again astonished by the wisdom of his young literature teacher.

This new realization didn't stop his frustration though and he tore at his hair again, "How could I've been so blind?! Looking back, it's so obvious now!"

"Either way, if you wanna confess then do it," Ennoshita mentioned encouragingly, "There are no rules to love. You can confess as soon as you want to."  
"Or as late as you want to," he added by hindsight, "or never."

The libero wasn't sure anymore if that helped him or not.

"Just don't let it distract you from volleyball," Kageyama interjected again, ball in hand and ready to resume their training.

"Kageyama, you idiot," Hinata complained again and started bickering with the young setter.

Ignoring his two younger teammates and deliberately avoiding Asahi's gaze, since watching _him_ wouldn't help him concentrate at all, Noya looked at Ennoshita and Takeda.  
"Thanks! I'll think about what to do later," he decided with a smile, being pretty sure that further discussion of this topic would only lead to even more confusion or frustration. It was a decision he had to make on his own, but _now_ wasn't the time for that.

"Let's play volleyball for now," he suggested and everyone agreed.

Easier said than done.

He'd successfully managed to receive three balls, before his concentration slipped away again, causing him to stare into space as the balls flew right past him. Ukai only sighed and urged him to go home early for today. Nishinoya protested shortly but soon accepted that it was probably better this way.

After changing his clothes, he left the school premises, deep in thought as he walked through the streets of Miyagi.

Suga had been absolutely right about his impression of Noya. His first impulse had been to confess right away. But then he had started to think and with every new thought he'd become more insecure. That wasn't something he usually had trouble with. He used to make up his mind just fine about everything and just went with it. What was the point in thinking too much when you could just follow your instincts first and deal with the consequences later anyway?

Maybe that you wouldn't had to deal with certain consequences then. Like rejection. Although that alone wouldn't be the biggest problem.

The thought of getting rejected did hurt, but it would hurt even more if he got ignored afterwards. Or if he messed up their whole dynamic as a volleyball team. Noya really wouldn't want to do that. Not _again_. They had been a huge enough strain on the team after the match against Dateko last year.

But if he continued to dwell on these feelings and wasn't able to concentrate on volleyball, he'd be a liability to the team as well.

So what was the right thing to do? To confess or to keep quiet?

Looking up, Noya was confused as he, at first glance, didn't recognize the scenery surrounding him.

He definitely wasn't on his way home.  
No. He was on _Asahi's_ way home. At the last part of the course, which the tall wing spiker had to walk on his own after separating from Suga and Daichi.

Noya snorted. Why was he even thinking so much about what to do? His instincts had already told him what to do. Leaning against a near street-lamp with a determined smile, he waited for his senpai.

"Nishinoya?"  
The soft questioning voice of Asahi prompted Noya to open his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he had closed while waiting.

"Asahi-san! Finished with practice?"  
"Um, yeah," the tall man answered obviously, the warm light of the setting sun accenting his bronze skin.

As Asahi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gripping the carrying strap of his bag firmer, Noya wondered why Asahi appeared to be more nervous and uncomfortable than him.

Not letting his resolve waver, the libero pushed away from the street-lamp he had still leaned upon.  
"Can we talk?"  
"S-sure," Asahi answered, chewing on his lip shortly, "Can we sit down?"  
"Of course! You tired from practice?"  
"Yeah."

_Liar._  
Noya knew Asahi wasn't that exhausted from training, but he wouldn't push the older man. Asahi's nerves had always been fragile.

They sat down next to each other on a nearby park bench, Asahi staring down at the ground in front of him.

"Asahi-san?" Noya asked to get his attention.  
"Yeah?" The other man responded without looking up.  
"Asahi-san!" Noya repeated more forcefully.  
"Y-yes?" Asahi answered, his voice wavering, insecure.  
"Asahi..." Noya repeated tentatively and the other finally looked at him.  
"What?"

"I love you."

Asahi's eyes widened when Noya, a big wide smile on his face, stated his words without much preamble, by the principle of ripping off the bandage and that's it. Well, in any other case that would have been it, but he needed to make sure this big lovely goofball didn't get the wrong idea.

"I love you sooo much," the smaller man elaborated, "platonically and physically. Not like friends, or family, but like lovers. Like wanting to be with you all the time, missing you the second you are gone, thinking about you always, wanting to make love to-"

"Aaah! Stop, I get it!" Asahi's face had turned bright red and he was trying to hide behind his own huge hands, pushing his feet up to the bench, curling in on himself, pressing his forehead against his knees, hands still hiding his face. His ears were burning red and it had nothing to do with the setting sun.

Noya chuckled and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. No matter what Asahi might feel for his younger teammate, Noya hadn't expected Asahi to be _that_ embarrassed about his confession.

"Sorry, but you gotta listen to it all," Noya added with a chuckle, causing Asahi to groan in embarrassment, but the libero didn't miss how Asahi slightly turned his head, forehead still laying on his knees, and peeked at him through a gap between his fingers, hands still pressed to his face.

"I know it's difficult for you, but I know you can take it," Noya continued, his voice firm and honest, his gaze turned straight forward now. Even though he secretly enjoyed watching Asahi squirming and blushing, he knew it was easier for the older man if Noya wasn't watching him.

"You are so much stronger than you think. So much more capable than you think. I know you're having trouble believing in yourself, but _I_ believe in you. And I admire how strong and courageous you are despite all these insecurities. It's kinda weird. You are so much stronger than me in many ways, but I still feel like I wanna protect you - even though I know full well, that you _are_ capable of protecting yourself."

Noya chuckled, a little flustered himself now, scratching his cheek.

"I want to protect you, yet I want to be protected by you. I'm not making much sense, sorry. I haven't thought this through or practiced a speech, I'm just babbling whatever I'm thinking," he took a deep breath and put a hand on his chest, over his heart, "whatever I'm _feeling_."

"I admire how you face your fears. And even though I don't get why you're still having trouble being more self-confident, I don't mind pushing you along. If you need help to see how great you are, I will be there to support you in any way. I love you on your good days and your bad days. Everyone has his ups and downs, his strengths and flaws. The thing is," he paused for a moment, his voice calm but determined, "I've realized that I wanna be with you."

"Even if you don't reciprocate my feelings in the same way. I still wanted you to know how I'm feeling and that I'll always be there for you," he elaborated more loudly again, "I just want to be near you and I don't mind helping you out. I was so proud of you when you faced your fears in our second match against Dateko. You were so strong and cool when you slammed these spikes through the iron wall!"

Getting agitated by the sheer memory of the moment, Noya sprang to his feet, mimicking Asahi's spike from back then, his eyes sparkling as he continued to talk, now facing Asahi, who had his arms wrapped around his knees by now and was sheepishly watching him, curled in on himself, nose buried behind his knees, but his eyes focused on Noya.

"You were so amazing, really! It was like a pleasant shudder running through my whole body, I just hadn't realized yet what it meant back then."

"Thinking back, I should have realized my feelings even earlier," Noya continued, his voice more quiet and serious again. "Back then, when we had faced Dateko for the first time."

Noya felt Asahi stiffen, but he couldn't blame him. It wasn't a pleasant memory and in hindsight, the young libero should have done a few things differently, should have _said_ them differently.

"My life just wasn't the same after that match. And I've only now realized that it wasn't simply because I got suspended from school or from the volleyball club. It was because I couldn't see _you_ anymore."

" _I_ did realize my feelings back then," Asahi suddenly spoke up quietly, his gaze directed at Noya, without really looking at him, instead, replaying the scene from the past before his inner eyes instead, "my feelings for you."

"Your feelings... for me?" Noya tentatively prompted the other to elaborate.

"When we had that fight in the storeroom and broke that broom," Asahi paused to close his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at Noya again. _Really_ looked at him now.

"Back then, my _heart_ broke as well," he admitted with a small smile, his eyes watery and Noya felt his stomach turn.

Acting on instinct alone, not caring about any consequences, Noya lurched forward and put his small arms around Asahi's huge frame. He was leaning against the tall man's legs, his thin arms slung around Asahi's huge back, their cheeks pressing together.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize!" Noya apologized and felt Asahi flinch due to the loud voice right next to his ear.

"Y-you don't have anything to apologize for," Asahi reassured.

"Yeah, you are right," Noya leaned back a bit, letting his hands rest on Asahi's hands, which lay upon his knees, as he stood directly in front of him. " _I_ hadn't realized yet, so there's nothing I could have done. But _you_ could have told me. You could have confessed," he added teasingly and enjoyed the way Asahi blushed, his eyes darting around, searching for a way to hide now that he couldn't hide behind his hands any longer since they were trapped between his own knees and Noya's small but strong hands.

"I, I couldn't," Asahi tried to explain, "I was scared, I didn't know how you would react, I was still coming to terms with being gay anyway, I-"

Noya laughed whole-heartedly and Asahi stopped babbling. It was just cute how easily Asahi got flustered, making Noya want to tease him even more.  
"So you knew you were gay even before you fell for me? I've only realized now that I don't mind the gender when I'm in love."

"Nishinoya, there is a difference between loving women and loving men," Asahi started to explain and Noya immediately noticed the insecurity in his voice.

"No, no, no. Don't worry. I'm fully aware of what I'm getting into. I love you, Asahi-san. In every possible way. And I know how two men make love to each-"

"Nishinoya!!" Asahi interrupted him, cheeks and ears burning red in embarrassment and Noya simply laughed again. These reactions were just too cute. And Noya knew Asahi good enough to know when the other started to overthink and to get insecure over nothing. He had to avoid any unnecessary trouble, _wanted_ to protect Asahi from any misunderstandings. He let his right thumb wander over the slightly rough skin of Asahi's hands, drawing soothing circles as he smiled at him.

"Still," Noya continued, already starting to tease again, "you've realized your feelings way earlier than me. You could have told me! Sometimes it's better to act on instinct without thinking too-"

His words stopped when surprisingly soft lips met his own. It was only a second but Noya felt _his_ cheeks flaring up.

"S-sorry," Asahi stuttered, "I really didn't think just now, I just-"

"No, don't apologize! That was perfect. See? You _can be_ courageous," Noya praised him, a huge smile gracing his face and Asahi's lips quavered shortly before he smiled as well.

"Again?" Noya whispered and already leaned forward a bit.  
"Yes," Asahi confirmed and closed his eyes, as he leaned up to meet Noya's lips.

Noya smiled as he admired Asahi's face, even more beautiful in the colors of the setting sun. Closing his eyes as well, he crossed the small distance between them, finally kissing Asahi again.

A thought crossed his mind and he smiled into the kiss.

He had considered many ways to confess his feelings to Asahi and many different reaction's from his significant other, but he never would have expected his confession to result in him having to lean _down_ to kiss his huge lover.

It was unexpected but perfect and Noya was glad he had listened to his instincts. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


End file.
